Royal Summons
by Buddy Williams
Summary: The war is over and Fire Lord Zuko has summoned an old friend to the palace. Jinko Jin x Zuko


**Author's Note:** I was going to take a break from writing for a few days, but I just couldn't deny a request from an anonymous reviewer whom I don't know. This one's for you, anonymous. Whoever you are…

**Disclaimer:** The only thing I own is n00bs. Heh, see what I did there? I implied that I own n00bs, like in games and stuff… you know… oh whatever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Royal Summons

Ty Lee was usually a very bubbly and happy person. She smiled often, was quick to laughter, and had an aura pinker than the setting sun. Yes, under just about every circumstance Ty Lee remained ever cheerful and upbeat. This however, was one of the exceptions. She let out a nervous chuckle as she remembered the events that had led up to this unpleasant situation.

Almost a year after the war was over Fire Lord Zuko had summoned her from her new home in the South Pole to the Fire Nation royal palace. She had wanted to refuse; to duck out of it; to politely decline, but refusing a royal summons was tantamount to declaring open war. So she sucked it up, packed a bag, and made the journey. However, as her ship drew closer and closer to Fire Nation territory, her resolve shriveled up and died. By the time the ship docked at the Fire Nation port she was almost constantly fidgeting with nervousness.

Many, if not most had been confused by her reluctance to talk with the Fire Lord. From what they had heard she had once been an acquaintance of his, if not a friend. Besides, Fire Lord Zuko was nothing like his father. "He is a just and honorable man; the woman's fears are misplaced", they had decided. Ty Lee knew they regarded her as a fool, but she didn't care. If they knew the situation like she did, they'd be pretty damn nervous too.

Ty Lee knew Zuko, sure, but she had mostly known him as an enemy. For almost a year, she had been in league with Azula, now the Fire Nation's most wanted criminal. She had hunted Zuko at the behest of Azula, harrying him and no doubt causing more than a little animosity between them. Yes, she had done many things wrong in the past, and from what she remembered of Zuko, he wasn't the most forgiving of people.

When she arrived at the Fire Nation, she was surprised at the amount of priority that had been given to her meeting with Zuko. A small regiment of troops were assigned as her escort. "Probably just to ensure I don't run away." She had thought grimly. She had been escorted down the main street with people made to stand aside for them to pass. In far less time than she wanted it to take, they had arrived at the main doors of the grand, imposing Fire Nation royal palace.

She had been hurried inside and then left to wait in an antechamber as the guards notified Fire Lord Zuko of her arrival. When the door shut behind her, she was fairly certain that she'd heard the lock click shut. So she had sat there, twiddling her thumbs and biting her lip until she had recalled why she was there in the first place, which had caused her to chuckle and remember that she was here because Fire Lord Zuko had….

With a start, Ty Lee shook herself out of her circular train of thought. Glancing nervously at the door, she sighed and resumed twiddling her thumbs. After a few more minutes of tense looks and nervous fidgeting the door finally creaked open.

A royal guard stepped in. "The Fire Lord will see you now," he proclaimed while stepping aside to allow her to pass.

Ty Lee gulped and slowly stepped into the throne room of the Fire Lord. It was different than she remembered it, she noted as she approached the throne. Windows had been installed to let in natural sunlight and the temperature was less stifling and uncomfortable. However, any sense of reassurance left her when her gaze settled upon the imposing figure of Fire Lord Zuko.

There he stood, wreathed in flame and an aura of power and majesty. Ty Lee swore that her teeth would be chattering if she wasn't clenching her jaw so hard. Gulping nervously, Ty Lee stopped a few yards from the throne and bowed for all she was worth.

"Fire Lord Zuko." She begged more than said.

Zuko only snorted, "Get up Ty Lee, I'm sick of people kissing the floor for me."

Ty Lee raised her head up uncertainly, then seeing his impatient look, quickly sprang off of her knees.

"Now then, Ty Lee, what do you know of recent events within the Fire Nation?"

Ty Lee faltered. She was sure he was angry, but he sure wasn't acting like it. "A little, Lord Zuko. Not much news reaches my home."

Zuko snapped his fingers, "Oh, that's right, you ran off to live with that Water Tribe boy. Sokka, wasn't it?"

Ty Lee nodded warily. Did Sokka have something to do with this? Was Sokka going to be punished too?

However, before she could come to any conclusions Zuko went on, "Well, regardless, surely you've heard that I'm… courting someone."

"I think I remember hearing something like that." Boy, was that an understatement. Practically every nation in the world was talking about how the new Fire Lord had just waltzed into the slums of Ba Sing Se, found a lowly peasant woman sitting in a run-down tea shop, and carried her back to the Fire Nation with him.

Zuko smiled, "Excellent. Now, her birthday is coming up and I finally figured out the perfect present to get her."

Ty Lee raised an eyebrow, what did this have to do with her? Wasn't she supposed to be getting punished for siding with Azula all those years ago?

Zuko continued on, missing her look of confusion, "It's a great gift too. It's nothing fancy or expensive because, well, Jin doesn't really like that elegant, high-class stuff. She's more down-to-earth."

Zuko paused and smirked expectantly. When it became apparent that the humor was lost on Ty Lee, he scowled and kept talking, "Like I was saying, it's the perfect gift. Thoughtful, funny – she's big on funny – and meaningful too."

Ty Lee crossed her arms in annoyance. She had remembered Zuko as a vengeful and stoic person, not a babbling lovebird. Not that she had anything against babbling lovebirds. She considered herself a prime example of one. None the less, she had come to the Fire Nation expecting threats and accusations, not an update on Zuko's love life.

"That's great Zuko, but I really don't see what this has to do with me." As soon as the words left her lips, Ty Lee wanted to hit herself. Even if Zuko hadn't been mad before, that kind of insolence would surely send him over the edge.

So when Zuko simply laughed, Ty Lee was extremely confused.

"Alright, I suppose I haven't properly filled you in on the details." Zuko said. "You perform at the 'Southern Sircus' right, Ty Lee?"

"Yes. In fact, I actually founded it" she said with a note of pride. Her circus was the only one in both the Northern and the Southern Water Tribes, and the people loved it.

Zuko nodded, "Even better. So that means that you can do more than just contortion and gymnastics, correct?"

Ty Lee looked offended. Of course she could do more than just contortions and gymnastics! What kind of self-respecting circus owner wouldn't be able to perform more than just two attractions? "I can do everything my employees can do, some better than others. But, I still don't see what this has to do with my visit or your present." she said with a huff.

Zuko gave a self-deprecating smile, "Ty Lee, I need you to teach me how to juggle."

Fin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Hehe, get it? Anyway, there you go anonymous. Character interaction. Granted, it's not between Jin and Zuko, but if I was going to write a story with character interaction between those two, I wouldn't be happy with myself unless it was like a 50,000 word epic, and I don't want to take the time to write that. So be happy with this, you ungrateful bastard.


End file.
